A Day To Remember
by Paige1292
Summary: Two best friends go through a series of events in just one day! One hot summer day! One Extremely hot summer day. Ya'll already know what it is: JAZ & HUEY! : no chapter titles in this one *Extra Genre* Romance
1. Chapter 1

A DAY TO REMEMBER

CHAPTER 1

_Huey_

Oh, what a glorious day it is today. The sun is shining, the birds are chirping, the Ice Cream man is giving away free snow cones, kids are laughing and running around, white couples are jogging happily; It's beautiful.

Too bad I don't care about any of that crap.

Summers have never been this damn hot before! It's not even heat anymore, it's just straight radiation!

How the hell can anyone even _enjoy_ a day like this? It's 102 degrees and the wind's not even blowing. I should be able to feel _some _kind of breeze. No wonder the Ice Cream man is giving away free snow cones. I would too. Who the hell thinks about making money at a time like this?

And why kids are running around like some damn fools, I have no idea. I just walked out of the house about two minutes ago and my neck is already starting to sweat. This is some bullshit. I guess it doesn't help that I'm wearing a black thermal, but whatever.

It's not as if I didn't know this day would come though. I always told people that the Ozone layer was getting thinner day by day, but do people listen to me? Nope. So I just don't say anything to anyone about it anymore. They'll learn soon enough.

Still, as much as I act like I don't care, I do. I'm not a bad person. I want to help people and install some common knowledge into their brains, since it's evident that no one has any anymore. I want them to open their eyes and stop being so damn oblivious and ignorant to what's going on around them.

But I guess that's asking for too much.

Anyways, I'll just sit right here on the porch for now. I don't' really feel like going back inside to all that noise. Granddad and Riley are inside arguing about something Riley did at the mall the other day. I don't really care to know what it is.

I sit on the porch for a few minutes, reading the World news section of the newspaper. I just roll my eyes as I looked over the article that read 'A Great Day for America: Bin Laden has been terminated'. It's not as if I care that the man is dead, but people aren't thinking. On the news the other day, I saw rows and rows of people celebrating this man's death. All the while, Al Qaeda's plotting revenge and America doesn't even notice. Bin Laden may have been the leader, but he's one person and his position _will _be replaced.

But it's whatever. I just shrug. If people want to ignore the truth, then I'll just let them.

As I move on to another article, I hear someone from across the street calling out to me.

"Huey!"

I sigh, not even looking up from the paper. Not today. It is way too hot to play any of Jazmine's annoying games.

She calls me again, probably thinking I didn't hear her since I didn't respond. I sigh once again and look up to see her walking towards me. Her hair is in one puff ball instead of two today and her attire consists of a white tank top, dark blue shorts and white flats. In her right hand, she holds an uneaten snow cone (which I hope to God she doesn't offer me) and as I finally look at her visage, a bright smile is plastered

"Hey Huey." She greets me before sitting down on my right side. She then extends her hand with the snow cone in it. "Want it?"

Now, she knows I don't like anything with sugar in it. She just likes to irritate me, I guess. Despite how sweet her gesture was, once again, I let out a sigh.

"Jazmine, you know I don't eat that stuff." I tell her, but she just keeps smiling and shrugs as if I didn't say anything.

"Okay, but you're missing out." She says, trying to persuade me to get it, but I just roll my eyes.

"Yes, I'm missing out on killing myself. That's something everyone should experience." I sarcastically retort. She just does this girlish giggle and shakes her head.

"Huey Freeman, you're the only person I know who could turn a beautiful day like this into a problem." She responded, reciting that same old line she said a few years back when Ed Wuncler tricked her into child laboring. I let a small breath of frustration as I recall that day. That bastard had her working day in and day out and she didn't even sleep in her own home for about two days straight.

But anyways, I'm getting side tracked here.

"Whatever." I finally reply and resort back to reading the paper. If she thought I was going anywhere with her right now, she must be out of her damn mind.

_Jazmine_

Huey's so weird. Why is he wearing a thermal in 102 degree weather? And on top of that, it's black! Whatever, if he could do something crazy like that, I'm pretty sure he can handle the heat.

I just sit next to him, awkwardly staring at him as he reads that annoying paper. Why is it so interesting to him? It's a beige paper with black lines and few pictures. You'd never catch me doing something like that.

I guess he feels my eyes on him or he's looking at the corner of his eyes or something because he sighs before saying, "What, Jazmine?" in an annoyed tone of voice.

I take a few seconds before answering his question. "Why are you wearing a black thermal? Aren't you hot?" I can't help but ask. I know he has a ton of stamina, but even he had to be burning up. He doesn't even answer. He just keeps reading, so I assume he's fine. We just sit there in silence for a while.

"Aren't you gonna eat that cone of death?" he asks me, startling me a bit at his sudden voice. I guess he's referring to the snow cone, so I just smile.

"No, it's for you." I joke, but I guess he doesn't seem to get it since he's doing that stupid sighing thing again. "I'm just joking, Huey." I say before he starts going off on me. I really don't need that right now. Huey once said that the heat makes people crazy, so I don't want either of us to resort to unnecessary arguments.

"Then what are you doing with it besides letting it melt on my porch?" He bluntly asks and finally looks up at me with that famous frowny face. He really needs to lighten up and stop shooting those… looks at people. Seriously, have _you_ ever seen the annoyed look on his face? Not pretty.

Okay, I'm lying. He's extremely cute! It doesn't matter if he's frowning or…well, I've never actually seen him smile before, but I think he'd be much more attractive if he did so every once in a while.

"Sorry." I apologize in that weak voice I hate so much. Dang, why does he always have to intimidate me? I start to get up, but he surprises me by grabbing my wrist and gently pulling me back down.

"Don't be. It's not that serious. The sun'll dry it up." He reassures and goes back to his paper. I just stare at him for a little bit, shocked. Does he actually want me to stay? "And stop looking at me like that." He adds, still looking at his paper. I quickly avert my eyes to the area in front of us and feel my cheeks heat up a bit, and no, not because it's hot outside.

_Huey_

Damn, I don't know how much of this I can take! My shirt is sticking to my back and the hairs on the back of neck are starting to curl up. Just what I need: another shower.

And this paper isn't even interesting. Just the same thing day after day, from oil spills to Republicans against President Obama to Osama's death, and for some reason people are still trying to find the cause behind Michael Jackson's death. Seriously? If they didn't care enough to find Biggie and Tupac's killers (which I highly suspect to be Suge Knight and his crew), then why do they care so much about Michael Jackson? In white people's eyes he's just another nigga to hate on.

Okay…now I'm beginning to sound like Riley.

But it's the truth though.

I would go more in depth with this, but a certain _someone_ cannot seem to keep her hands to herself.

"Jazmine," I begin, "Why are you tapping me?" I glare at her slightly, expecting her to smile, but she just keeps staring at me with those eyes so full of purity.

"It's hot." She starts, still tapping me. I gently pry her hands off of me and snort.

"Ya don't say." I sarcastically retort nonchalantly. She just smiles at me as if she didn't hear what I just said.

"You wanna go with me to Cindy's?" She inquired timidly, knowing damn well I could care less about that white girl. I finally place the newspaper down on my left side and turn back to her.

"Now, Jazmine," I start. "Why do you continue to ask questions you already know the answer to?"

She just stares at me for a minute with an unreadable expression and I have to wonder if the heat has finally caught up with her.

"Hey, you wanna go to the hill?" She asks as if I never said a thing, once again. At age 16, you'd expect someone's attention span to be much longer than that. But this is Jazmine. She seems to be an exception to every rule.

I roll my eyes and turn away from her to look at the activity going on in front of my house. As some white people pass my house, laughing and practically skipping down the sidewalk, I try to think of all the things Jazmine and I could possibly do on this hot day but all I can think about is sitting in this spot right here. That and the Cindy thing, but that'd probably be my last resort.

But, even I have to admit that sitting in one spot is boring and tiring, especially in this heat.

"Fine." I finally mutter as she squeals and quickly hugs me. She then grabs my hand with her free one and nearly drags me away from the porch.

Not at all noticing the heat slowly, but surely, traveling to my cheeks.

Great.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh wow! Didn't expect all those comments for this story lol. Thanks you guys! I really thought about deleting this story, but after seeing all the looovvee I said "NOPE! I'm keepin' it!" :) So thanks again everyone. You all really encourage me to move on!

Now Shoutouts of course! Can't leave nobody hangin'! :)

Maaan Miss Ace Thank You, you my ROD! lol (Ride or die for those that don't know) review on everything I post. I love you so much for that. AND CONTINUE WITH HI, MY NAME IS TROUBLE GIRL! :), MissG2020 you too girl. I swear yall are the best! Youngkong313, you are funny as hell lol your reviews have me rollin'! Love you too for reviewing on everything I post :)

NBame, iAnneart01, Cruella De 'Chelle (Read her stories! She's the best lol), MizzBB, and danni723 (Read danni's too!)! I appreciate each and every one of you!

And thanks to all who favorited!

Oh and uhh, sorry guys, but All This Love will be terminated. I feel like...it's not going anywhere, so sorry to the fans of that story.

...

SIKE! I'm postin' the new chapter within two days! Who the hell do I look like givin' up on a story? Pssh!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN A THINGGGG!

Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Remember, this is one day, so the time frame isn't very long. I have to slow things down a bit if i want to put in more chapters. But yeah, hope this chapter isn't too boring for ya!

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2<p>

_Jazmine_

We're almost there. I can spot it a mile off. I can't wait to get up there.

The hill is where Huey and I like to go to all the time, just to talk or not talk at all. It's so beautiful. It's like you're in a totally different element. The peace there is so…exhilarating! I really can't put it into words. Just…if you were there, you'd know how it felt.

To me, anyways.

I know Huey likes it too, but I think he likes it for a completely different reason. While we both enjoy the tranquility, I also think that he goes there for a sort of relief. To let out some steam. I mean, he is a pretty angry guy.

Don't understand what I mean? Here's an example.

Last week, Riley and Huey were fighting. It had to do with something Riley wanted to do and, as Huey's told me countless times before, he tried to get Riley to stay home, rather than getting himself in trouble. When Mr. Freeman found them in the living room, with Huey putting Riley in a chokehold, he immediately blamed the whole thing on Huey. He thought that Huey was just being a meanie by nearly choking Riley to death, so he punished Huey without hearing his side of the story. Now, as much as I enjoy Mr. Freeman's company, that was messed up. Huey only tried to do what was best for his brother, even though it wasn't the most rational of ways, but he considered what he did 'tough love'. Hey, I'd rather have that than no love at all.

But yeah, after that he came over to my house looking heated, which by the way made him look all the more attractive, and without a word, he grabbed my wrist and led me to the hill. I felt uneasy. Not that I thought Huey would ever do anything to me, because he wouldn't. He's a good person, and he's a good friend. But, I didn't know what was going on. I always fear the unknown. That's just how I am.

So when we finally reached the hill, he leant against the giant oak tree and crossed his arms, overlooking the horizon. I stood next to him in silence. I didn't know what to say or do, but I was not about to leave him alone. Oh no.

It took him a while, but he finally turned to me, the fire in his eyes seeming to dissipate, and told me everything. With each word he spoke, it seemed that his demeanor had cooled down and soon he was in total relaxation. We ended up reclining on the ground against the tree that afternoon until my phone lit up and my parents told me to get inside.

But you get the idea. Huey goes to the hill to calm down and I go to the hill because, as I said before, it's indescribable. I appreciate the beauty and the feel of nature. I'm a weirdo, I know, but if a friend like Huey can accept me, than who cares?

I long since let go of the grip I had on Huey's arm. In actuality, I was sort of surprised that he didn't object to my grip, but I brushed it off. It's probably the heat. Any other time he'd do this annoyed sighing thing.

It doesn't take us long to reach the bottom of the hill, and thank God it isn't too steep.

_Huey_

As Jazmine and I walk side by side, admiring our surroundings, I notice that all the irritation I harbored not too long ago is abruptly disappearing. I can't really explain it, and I never knew why I've been so drawn to it since I was ten, but the hill is just such a…peaceful area. No annoying little brothers, no nosy neighbors, nothing.

Well, there is Jazmine, but she's my friend so it's whatever.

We finally arrive at our destination and sit down under the tree. I close my eyes to fully submerge into my thoughts.

But even up here, it's kind of hard to do so, considering the fact that it's…oh, I don't know…102 degrees outside! And this damn shirt is getting on my nerves! I silently curse myself and wonder just what the hell I was thinking. This isn't like it was in February when Jazmine sold lemonade and Uncle Ruckus got his ass beat by the white policemen he admires so much. This is June, the 21st to be exact. Sanity wouldn't return for a while, meaning my winter garments are extremely unnecessary right now. Shit. I guess the heat got to me _already_.

As much as I want to rip this shit off of my body, I can't. Jazmine's here and it'd be…pretty awkward. Not that I feel any type of way about her or anything, just saying. She's my best friend, so would it be appropriate for me to walk around her shirtless all day? I think not.

"Huey," I hear her call my name and open one eye. "What made you want to wear that shirt?"

Wow. Did she just read my mind? I open my eyes and look at her with a shrug. "I don't know." I admit. Jazmine giggles and scoots closer to me. I have no idea what she's doing, but she's a little too close.

"Uh,"

"Huey, you're so weird." She continues, laughing. "But, that's why I like you!"

"What?" I ask, not fully understanding what she's coming from.

Jazmine cocks her head in confusion. Probably confused as to why _I'm_ confused. Only Jazmine.

"You're different, Huey. You're so weird, but you're so cool at the same time." She explains with a very bright smile. I know she brushes her teeth regularly, but damn. She's lucky my eyes aren't that sensitive.

"Care to elaborate?" I challenge.

"Well," She begins and cocks her head the other way. "Y'know…"

Okay, she's really getting on my nerves. "Just get to the point, Jazmine."

"But I don't know how to explain iiitt!" She whines. I roll my eyes. I swear I hate it when she does that.

She sits up a little and crosses her legs. Then she turns to me and leans her face closer to mine, so close in fact that I have to back up. Damn, can a nigga breathe?

"Jazmine, what are you doing? Back up." I tell her as I feel my back hitting the tree. She leans back again and giggles. I think she's trying to mess with me, but I'm not sure. And she calls _me _weird.

"Sorry, Huey. I just thought I saw something in your hair." She apologizes with a smile. I'm not sure if I should believe that but as I feel around in my afro, I feel something and it's small and hard. What the hell?

I pull it out and see that it's a bread crumb. Huh? I didn't eat anything today and all Jazmine had were those snow cones.

"There_ is_ something in my hair." I tell Jazmine, not waiting for her response. She looks at me with an 'I told you so' look and I roll my eyes.

Oh well. It doesn't matter. Who am I to trip over loose food particles?

"What is it?" She asks me after giving me that look.

"Find it out, genius." She rolls her eyes this time and puts her hand in my face.

"What_everrr_." Uh, yeah, she doesn't need to say anything like that ever again. It sounds _too_ white.

"Don't say that again."

She rolls her eyes again and then starts smiling again. I have no idea what's going on in her head.

After ten minutes of total silence, I start to get up. This isn't working. Once again, it's too hot.

"Where are you going?" Jazmine nearly panics.

I shake my head. "Calm down, Jazmine and I don't know." Honestly, I don't know where I want to go but it won't be far. I might go home and lock myself in my room with the AC on full blast. Who knows?

She gets up too and I inwardly groan. Don't get me wrong, now. I like Jazmine and all, but she doesn't need to follow me around all that time. It makes her look needy and that's…kinda sad.

Wait, did I say I like Jazmine? Well, you know what I mean. Not _like_ like her, I like her as a friend. Just trying to clear that up before you run and tell Riley some fairytale.

Anyways, as I walk down the hill, she catches up to me and giggles again.

"What's so funny?" I ask. Why does she laugh at everything I do? I'm not funny.

She shrugs. "Nothing."

"Whatever." I say with a roll of my eyes.

"Let's go to Cindy's pool." She insists and I stop walking to give her a look. It takes her a minute to realize I'm not walking with her anymore and turns around to face me. "What?"

"Really?" I ask in a flat tone.

"Aw, c'mon Huey. Cindy's cool."

"So is Alaska, but I don't see anyone tryna go there." Jazmine laughs.

"You're not funny."

I raise my eyebrow at her. "Then why are you laughing?"

"Shut up." She says, still laughing. Huh. Guess I _am_ funny. Who knew? In no time, we start to walk down the hill. I don't tell her this, but I guess it'd be okay to go to Cindy's. It's hot as hell, so why not?

"So where are we going?" She asks.

"You just said you wanted to go to Cindy's." She squeals and hugs me which kind of annoys me, and kind of doesn't. It's actually kind of cute.

"Aww, you're the best!" she says and lets go of me. "So I'll meet you at your house after I change."

I just nod. We continue walking until we reach our street and go our separate ways.

_Jazmine_

Now I am the farthest thing from conceited. I disapprove of the jocks and stuck up cheerleaders at school…I just cannot stand arrogance. People like that just care about themselves.

But if I do say so myself, I look pretty good in my new swimsuit! I guess I'm not being conceited, more like confident, but whatever it is, I still look good. The bottoms are black and the top has a black background with green and yellow palm tree designs on them. It's kind of like a halter, so the black strings tie at the base of my neck and my upper back. It's so cute! And it was on sale at Forever 21 for five dollars. God surely does work miracles.

I can't just walk out the house like this though. Daddy would have a fit. Aside from my mom, I have what people would call a 'black girl figure', and I'm not gonna lie, boys do stare. I won't tell Daddy though. I'll never be allowed to go swimming again! My butt is kind of big, but it wasn't always like that. I think it got bigger right around New Years. My chest size isn't too big or too small. I wear size 34 C so…yeah. Daddy doesn't like that I've fully grown since last year.

I put my shorts back on and throw on my black gladiator sandals. Hmm, maybe I should put on a shirt just in case my dad complains about me not having one. He really needs to leave me alone sometimes.

Anyways, I throw on my white tank top and grab my towel and bag before heading out. I hope Huey's ready.

_Huey_

Honestly, do I _need_ to wear a shirt? I mean, what's the point? We're going to Cindy's pool. It's hot, so I doubt people would complain if they see me walking around shirtless. I don't normally do anything like that…well actually, I _never_ do anything like that, but who cares? Going to the pool is my excuse for not wearing a shirt, so I'll go with that.

But Jazmine though? How will she take it? I mean, I don't think she likes me like that or anything, but she's never seen me just walk around shirtless. I'd be awkward for her.

Oh well, I'm doing it anyways.

I got these black swimming trunks on. I had it for years but it's still in good condition; probably because I barely go swimming.

I walk over to my closet to find some black Nikes and I throw them on. Just then, Riley busts open my door and walks in uninvited. And yeah, you heard me right; _my_ door. Two years ago Riley and I convinced Granddad that we should have our own rooms and he surprisingly accepted it. Still doesn't stop Riley from barging in for no reason. He just does it to spite me.

"Get out." I immediately command, not even looking at him. Damn, where'd I put that towel?

"Nigga, where you goin'?" He asks as he sits on my bed and ignores what I said. I roll my eyes before looking over by the computer and surely enough, my towel's sitting right on the back of the chair.

"Nowhere." I don't want him following me. I walk over to pick up my towel and throw it over my right shoulder.

"Nigga don't lie. You got on swimmin' trunks and a towel. You goin' to the beach and you ain't even ask if I wanted to go!" He complains and I sigh heavily.

"Riley, leave." I tell him before turning off my computer. He huffs and rises up off my bed. Good.

"Whateva, nigga. Yo' ol' Kunta Kinte' lookin' ass." He mumbles before I hear my door slam shut. I sigh. Riley could be really sensitive sometimes. And the fucked up part about it…I actually feel bad for him. Great.

I sigh again. "Riley!" I yell. "I'm goin' to Cindy's. Jazmine insisted we go. You can go too, if you wa-"

I'm cut off by my door thrusting open again and Riley standing in the doorway with his black and red swimming trunks, black shades, black Jordans, and a bright smile. Damn, that was quick.

"Nigga, what you waitin' fo'? Let's go!"

I roll my eyes and walk out the door. "We gotta wait for Jazmine."

And that's when the doorbell rang.

"And she hear now, so bring yo' ass!" Once again, I roll my eyes at my brother's excitement. And something tells me he's not just happy to get in the pool.

I know he and Cindy got something going on.

_Riley_

Hell yeah, nigga I'm hype! I ain't been in the pool since Spring Break! I'm sick of goin' to the beach for real. All that salt be dryin' a nigga's skin out and shit. I hate that. And I don't want to be swimmin' with no fish. No sir.

I'm glad Huey ol' gay ass invited me, but either way I was gon' go to Cindy's before the summer was over. That's my nigga right there. As much as she frustrated me by beatin' my ass in basketball, she cool as hell. She ride for me and I ride for her. She a down ass bitch.

And sexy as hell too. Don't tell nobody I said that though. She may be fine, but I just look at her as a friend. That's it!

So we walkin' down the sidewalk and shit and Huey and Jazmine behind me talkin' about somethin' I don't care about. I can't hear 'em no way, but I bet his nerd ass talkin' about politics and shit. Nigga, shit's gonna go on whether you put in your two cents or not. You can't undo shit that happened hundreds of years ago. I try tellin' his punk ass that, but he don't wanna listen. Oh well, keep gettin' yo' feelings hurt then.

But aside from that, I think that nigga like her. I be seein' how annoyed he gets when she talks about stupid shit, but he always hangin' around her ass. Them niggas best friends, and for what? I don't know. Before Jazmine, Huey ain't never hang wit' nobody like her. He used to hang with niggas like him. Nerds. Now he hangin' with this annoying white girl wannabe. Ain't no other excuse, he like her ass. I don't know why, but whateva. All I know is if he ain't hittin' that by the end of December, he will officially be labeled as a gay ass nigga.

Anyways, lemme call Cindy. I can't wait to get to her house and eat up all her tacos again. She be throwin' down on them shits.

_Jazmine_

I swear just a minute ago when Huey opened the door, I was going to pass out. Why does he not have a shirt on? Not that I'm complaining! It's just weird. He never does that. It is pretty hot outside though.

We're on our way over to Cindy's and I just cannot keep my eyes off of him. Oh man, look at his abs. They're so perfectly chiseled. And so is his chest. Oh God. I'm drooling over here. He's talking to me about something, but I can't hear him. I'm hypnotized by his, dare I say it, sexy body. Lord, take me now!

"Jazmine." He calls and finally gets my attention. My eyes avert from his chest to his face. "You even listenin' to me?"

I nod, but we both know that's not true. I turn away and a blush creeps on my face. I try to ignore my thoughts, but if I look at him, that just wouldn't be possible.

"No you're not." He knowingly says in a dry voice. I cringe as I feel his eyes on me, but I don't turn around. I don't respond and he just sighs.

"…Why are you acting so weird?" He inquires. I shrug, and still turn my head to look at the red Honda that just passed by. He sighs again. "Whatever."

The silence between us is awkward and Riley's ahead of us talking on his phone with Cindy, I think. He doesn't really have any other friends so I just assume it's her.

I break the silence however to ask a question that's been bothering me.

"Huey, why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

I still don't look at him, but instead of fully turning from him, I look straight ahead at Riley. I feel him eyeing me though. God this is so weird.

"Why would I? It's hot as hell out here." He sounds a little annoyed at me, but that's nothing new.

"It's just…" I begin and giggle before continuing. "I didn't think I'd ever see you walking around shirtless." It's cute.

"Glad you find me attractive." He sarcastically responds and I freeze as I realize, I said he was cute aloud. I thought I thought that part. I just giggle again, but nervously this time.

"Hehe, yeah." Darn that blush! It's back again.

We don't say a word until we get to Cindy's house. It's Riley who decides to barge into her home as if he's allowed to do that. What's up with him doing that anyways? Huey and I follow him and we all run right into Cindy.

"What up, niggas!" She bellows as Riley and I hug her.

"Hey Cindy!"

"What's good C-Murph!"

Huey just nods and walks right past her. "You love me, nigga!" She turns to him and smiles. Huey rolls his eyes and the rest of us laugh.

"Aiight, so I made some nachos and tacos, I bought the fruit tray with the cheese and a I got Pepsi, Coke, 7-Up,"

"Water?" Huey asks in a bored tone. Cindy waves her hand in the air.

"Nigga, drink from the sink. I don't care!" Riley snickers and Huey just rolls his eyes once again.

"You laughin' now, but once your metabolism slows down, don't be lookin' at me. I ain't gon' help you."

"Oh, nigga shut yo' bitch ass up!" Riley crudely yells as I hit him in the arm. "Damn, bitch-" This time, I hit him in the back of his neck. "Ow!"

"Watch your mouth!" I warn him and for the first time in a long time, I catch Huey smiling in amusement. Wow, he looks so cute doing that. The last time he's done so was at Riley's basketball game when we were ten. He really needs to do that more often. *Sigh*

I smile back at him and he quickly hides his smile. Aww! I grin wider in amusement.

"Yeah, so," He tries to turn his attention away from me. "If that's all, I think there's a pool waiting for us." He turns on his heels and walks out the back door. I shrug and smile and follow him out.

_Huey_

For the first time in a long time, I want to laugh. I want to laugh my ass off. I knew this would happen. Jazmine feels so awkward around me now and she can't even look me straight in my face. It's not like I'm completely naked or anything. I don't get why she's all flustered.

It's kind of cute to see her react the way she's reacting, I must admit. Like is said before, I don't look at her in any type of way. We're friends, but is it really a crime to acknowledge the fact that Jazmine is a beautiful young woman? I think not. I just…y'know…wouldn't say that aloud, 'cause she'd just take it the wrong way.

Anyways, the both of us are outside in Cindy's backyard and I cannot even begin to explain the relief that's washing over me right now. I need to cool off. This sun is kicking my ass.

As I walk over to one of the chairs, I take off my shoes and socks and put down my towel. Jazmine walks beside me and does the same with the chair next to me, and God knows I'll be lying if I say I'm not in awe as her shorts drop, right along with my jaw.

Damn. Where'd all _that_ come from?

My eyes widen as I realize I'm gawking right at her, for lack of a better term at the moment, ass and I look away. Really, I don't think I've ever seen Jazmine look like that. Last year her body didn't look as…fully developed. It looked a little prepubescent, but as of now, I think she grew out of that. Goddamn, I'm actin' like a nigga right now. I need to stop.

I look at her again and curse myself as those thoughts reenter my brain. She's currently pulling her tank top over her head and I can't help but scan her entire body. What the hell is wrong with me?

"So, Huey," She starts talking and I automatically stop staring at her assets. Instead I look at her face as she finally takes that shirt off. "Are you going in?"

I assume she's talking about the pool water so I shrug. "Yeah, just waitin' on you." Stupid answer, stupid answer!

"Oh, okay." She says with a smile. "Well let's jump in." I shrug again and we both walk on the side of the pool. "On the count of three," I nod.

"One,"

She does this slowly and I roll my eyes. Only Jazmine.

"Two,"

She does it slower this time as if I'm a little kid. "Jazmine, why a-"

"THREE!"

And just like that she pushes me in without hesitation. Damn, what the hell!

"JAZMINE!" I yell once I reach the surface. The water had to be about six feet deep.

She cracks up and hunches over. "Sorry…sorry, Huey…" she says in-between laughter. What is she apologizing for? She knows she's not sorry.

"Sorry Huey, my ass." I mutter. She just doesn't stop laughing. "You're lucky I can swim."

"Aww, poor baby." She does this fake pouting thing that irritates the hell out of me.

"Shut up and get in before I pull you in." I threaten. "And believe me, it'll be a far worse experience than what you just did to me."

She still laughs and jumps in right beside me. When she comes up, she has the widest grin I've ever seen on her face. I roll my eyes and swim over to the side that read 4'0". I'm not really trying to swim around.

_Jazmine_

Aw, he's upset. Hehehe. So what else is new?

I swim over to his side and splash water on him. He groans and looks my way.

"Jazmine, grow up." I frown slightly. He thinks I'm immature?

"You think I'm immature?" I ask and splash more water on him before smirking. He rolls his eyes and leans his back against the wall. His chest is up above the water and I can't help but notice the drops of water rolling down it. Ohh, I hope he doesn't notice me staring!

"Sometimes." He admits. I shrug. Well he doesn't mind having me around so, who cares! I can be as immature as I want!

I notice that he's not doing anything but sitting there….looking all cute…uh, I mean, sitting there looking bored out of his mind. Yeah, that's it.

"Huey," I move on the other side of him and sink lower so that my head is the only part of my body above the water. "Don't just sit there. Do something." I try to persuade him.

"You want me to do something?" he asks and turns his head to me. I smile at him.

"Yeah, you look bored."

He blinks at me for a second and I have to wonder what he's thinking. Then,

SPLASH!

Oh my God! Oh my God! He just splashed water in my face! Ugh! It went all up my nose and everything! I am going to kill him!

As I hurriedly rub my eyes to clear my vision, I look around to see no one there.

"Huey." I softly call out. "Huey!" I yell. Dang, he's fast! I hope he's not in the house. I don't want to be alone out here and I have no idea what Cindy and Riley are doing, but I don't think they'll be out here anytime soon.

"Huey!" I call out again. After a few seconds I give up, until I am suddenly pulled by my legs underwater.

"AAHH-" I begin to scream until I'm completely submerged into the water. My eyes are closed and I have no idea what's going on, but y'know what? I bet Huey's behind this.

I feel the hands lose the grip on my legs and I swim up to the top. 4'0" isn't deep, but I panicked so much from the sudden pull that I immediately popped up out the water.

Breathing heavily, I look ahead of me, trying to find Huey once again. Then I hear a voice clearing up and I turn around to find Huey back in his spot against the wall, with a smirk on his face. As cute as that smirk is, I'm determined to wipe it off. That wasn't very funny.

"HUEY FREEMAN!" I yell as I march…well, quickly swim, over to him. "That WASN'T very nice!"

He holds his hands up in mock defense. "What? You said I should do something, so I did."

I glared at him. "NO! I didn't mean to splash water in my face and practically drown me!"

"Hey, you splashed water on me."

"Not in your face!" I'm mad now. "You jerk! I splashed water on you to get you to move around!"

He does that stupid eye rolling thing and right now, I really want to rip those out of his sockets! Just as I'm about to continue the argument, I sneeze. Awesome.

"Way to go, Huey. I have water in my nose because of you! Now I have to sneeze!" He shook his head.

"Jazmine, stop overreacting."

I continue to glare at him. "You're mean. You know that?"

He raises his eyebrow. "Jazmine, stop whining. You pushed me into the pool and thought it'd be cute to splash water on me. I told you you wouldn't like what I'd do to you and at first I didn't plan on it, but after you told me to do something, that's what I planned on doing. So just call it even and calm down."

I roll my eyes and swim away from him. As much as I like being around him, he can really get on my nerves sometimes.

* * *

><p>Dayum! Huey that was messed up!<p>

Like it? Love it? Hate it?

REVIEW! :) Thank ya!


	3. Chapter 3

*Bill Cosby impersonation, Boondocks style* "What it do!

Hola peoples!

Now I got a lot on my mind, and I'm fed up so before you read the story, listen up.

This is really sad, but this girl who graduated with me about two weeks ago died by a stray bullet. She wasn't involved in it at all. Here's what happened.

Two cars on her street were shooting at each other and apparently, the bullet went through her house. I believe she was in the kitchen when the bullet hit her in the chest. Smh, just imagine, you just chillin' in your home and the next minute, you get shot, not knowing where the hell it came from. You could be sittin' on the computer, sittin' on the couch watchin' a movie, hell, you could be _sleep_! And all because some _niggas_ outside tryna go harder than a dinner plate _you_ the one that gets shot! Now your family and friends are lost without you and cryin' wonderin' who in their right minds would kill an innocent young woman. That's kind of like a freak accident, smfh!

This shit is ridiculous! _Niggas_, STOP actin' like you go hard 'cause in actuality, YOU DON'T! If you gotta prove yourself to people then that don't make you go hard, it makes you look like a punk and a fake nigga! Stop it! Young folks are dyin' left and right and gettin' caught up in stuff they shouldn't be! Stop the fuckin' violence and act like you got some common sense! Use the brains God gave you! We just lost a girl last year who died on prom night and a boy last summer who was supposed to be graduating with us this year! They had their whole lives ahead of them and it gets shortened by ignorance!

People wonder why I'm so passionate about keeping the peace and staying away from violence...well here it is! A beautiful young woman just died, man. I've known her since the sixth grade and it kills me to see her go like that. We were never friends, but we were cool and though she didn't get a chance to live long, she lived. She was bright and she had a warm personality. She was about to go to college. She was about to get into the Medical field y'all! C'mon, man! This don't make no sense! It's so surreal, like it don't even seem like she's gone, but she is.

Wrapping this up, I just want to say...put the guns down. How the hell will we ever solve anything armed? Just put them down.

Smh, well anyways. Sorry for that dark cloud I just put over ya'll heads lol but I just wanted to get that out.

But shoutouts of course!

Thanks to my RODs Miss Ace Thank You, Cruella De 'Chelle (yes, you're on the list now lol), Youngkong313, MzMinni3 (yes, you too :]) and MissG2020.

And of course to my other readers, missv, MizzBB, bubbles, and the person with no name lol

DISCLAIMER:...YOU ALREADY KNOW WHAT IT IS!

This chapter ain't about nothin' lol their just chillin' for real, but the next chapter is something to look forward to. I just got kinda lazy with this one, so if you don't like it, I'll understand lol

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 3<p>

_Cindy_

Man, Jaz and Huey been in the pool for a good minute. I hope they ain't doin' anything they ain't supposed to do. Haha! Naw, lemme stop. They know better than that. Besides, I know how they are. Neither one of 'em would gain enough confidence to do somethin' like that. They both in denial. We all know them niggas like each other. They ain't foolin' nobody but themselves, really. I hope they get over that shit and get together, but Huey's too damn stubborn and Jaz's too nervous. If they never get together, then oh well. For real, if they don't wanna be together, why would I stress over it. I'ma just let them do them.

And here I am bein' a hypocrite.

I bet everybody thinks I feel some type of way towards Riley, and on the real, I do. Dude is fine as hell, too funny, too fly, chill as a bitch, his accent is cute, I lovvee his hair…man, the list goes on. And we both got the same interests. We both like basketball, we like the same kinda music, we like the same types of food: we just two peas in a pod. Sounds corny as shit, but that's real. I don't know if he feels the same way I do, but I honestly don't give a fuck.

As much as I'm feelin' the nigga, the feelings just ain't that strong…yet. If it gets stronger, than that's when I'll let him know how I feel about him, all bullshit aside.

But back on Huey and Jaz, I think they way past me and Riley. See, I ain't start feelin' any type of way about him until like, a few months ago, but…I don't know. It just seems like Huey and Jaz been feelin' each other for a while now. They just do things to let people know they are. Like, Huey'll volunteer to help her do something or Jazmine'll smile at him more than she smiles at anyone else. And don't go sayin' it's because they 'best friends'. You just gotta be there to witness it.

But yeah, right now Riley and I are just in the kitchen, killin' the hell outta these tacos! I'm sitting on his right at the table. I love how he eats my food like a damn scavenger. Haha. It just lets me know I'm the shit in the kitchen!

"Damn, you might wanna save some for Jaz and Huey." I joke and smirk as he's devouring his food. He looks up at me, still eating and shrugs.

" 'Em 'iggahs bed 'urry uhp." He says with food all in his mouth. I shrug too. They do need to come on in if they want somethin'.

"Mmm hmm." I agree and look out my back yard. I see Jaz swimming away from Huey with an angry look on her face and I shake my head. What the hell did he do this time?

"I wish them niggas would stop bullshittin' and hook up." I say as I look at Huey roll his eyes at Jazmine. She's saying somethin', probably fussing at him but I'm not sure. I can't hear 'em.

Riley snorts after he takes a sip of his Coke. "Please. Huey ol' gay ass ain't gon' holla at her. He be actin' like he don't need a girl in his life. Nigga jus scurred."

I roll my eyes at Riley for talkin' about Huey like that. Not that what he was sayin' won't true, but the way he said it bothers me. It's like he don't expect Huey to have a girl someday, like he don't give a fuck. I personally want to see Huey happy. He may not like me much, but I don't care. As far as I'm concerned, he my nigga, and I don't want to see any of my niggas live they whole lives miserable. Hell no. I swear to God the two of them better get wit' each other real soon.

Either they gon' have to do it on they own, or I'ma have to do it for 'em.

_Huey_

Jazmine is such a drama queen. She gets upset over the littlest things. Why do I put up with her?

"Jazmine, calm down."

"NO! You almost drowned me!" She shouts from the other end of the pool.

"Jazmine, I did not almost drown you."

"Yes you did! You can't go dragging someone underwater unexpectedly! That's not right!"

I sigh at her frequent complaints. When is she going to get over this?

"You're just mad because I got you back! Just…come back over here."

"NO!" she yells again and it takes all of the energy within me to not strike the wall with my fist.

"Jazmine…Dubois! Get over here, now!"

She gasps as I raise my voice, then she gets angry all over again. Really?

"What are you gonna do? Rape me?"

Again I say…_really_?

"Ugh!" I groan and roll my eyes. Forget it. "Nevermind, Jazmine."

I climb out the pool with ease and walk over to the chair where my stuff is. I pick the towel up to dry off my body and carelessly throw it back on the chair on top of my other stuff. I turn to see Jazmine at the edge of the pool, looking at me with those droopy eyes. Now what?

"Where are you going?" She inquires and I roll my eyes again.

"Inside, Jazmine." I emphasize her name to show her just how evident my irritation is.

She starts climbing out the pool as well and I shake my head, trying to ignore that sexy body-I mean, that…pathetic look on her face.

"I'm sorry, Huey. I won't be mad at you anymore. Just don't leave." She begs and puts a delicate hand on my shoulder. The touch makes me shiver for a second, but I quickly regain my composure.

"Jazmine, it's not that. I just don't wanna be out here anymore." Really, I didn't, but Jazmine's complaining was just the jumpstart I needed to get the hell out of that pool.

Honestly, other than that, I don't know why I wanted to get out of the pool so badly. It's still hot out, I could care less about what's going on in Cindy's house, and the pool water was fine. Maybe because of the fact that it was just me and Jazmine in the pool and it just felt kind of awkward. Especially after pulling on her long legs. But let's not get started with _that_ one.

"Oh, okay." She's not so convinced by my answer, but with that response, I'm okay with it. I don't feel like answering anymore of her questions so I'm glad she ended it before I did.

When we walk into Cindy's after Jazmine's done drying off, we find Riley and Cindy eating at the table.

"This whole time," Jazmine starts with a small smile. "You two were eating?"

"Hell yeah, bitch!"

And there goes slap number three.

"What did I say earlier?" Jazmine scolds like a mother. I'm glad to see someone dealing with Riley's behavior better than I ever could.

Riley rolls his eyes and rubs the back of his head. "Damn, Huey."

I look at him and uplift an eyebrow. "What?"

"Tell yo girl to keep her hands off niggas. Shit."

"Riley,"

"What?"

"Shut up."

He scoffs and starts eating his food again. I hate when he starts talking about Jazmine being my 'girl'. He just does it to piss me off.

Cindy looks over me and Jazmine. "So what ya'll in here for? The pool not clean enough?" She's serious, but they way she says that makes it sound like she's trying to play us.

"No, Cindy." I roll my eyes. "We just didn't feel like swimming anymore." She smiles at me and continues eating.

"Okay, well ya'll can do whatever. Turn the TV on, listen to the radio, or whatever else you wanna do. I got board games and all that good stuff in the closet if ya'll wanna play that."

"Ooh! You got Uno?" Riley asks before Cindy playfully slaps his arm.

"I said _board_ games, fool!" Jazmine laughs at Riley's expense. "But yeah, I got Uno."

"Well, why you ain't say so?" Riley yells with a wide grin. He stops eating and immediately rises from his seat. "Fuck eatin', let's play that shit!"

I shake my head at his excitement. It's just a game.

_Riley_

Yo! I'm a beast at card games, especially Uno. That's my shit right there. Huey can't even beat me. He say he don't care, but I know that nigga be gettin' pissed the hell off every time I win. Haha! He know he wanna beat my ass…pause.

Anyways, it's down to me and him. I got two cards and he got three. In my hand is a red draw two and a wild draw four. This nigga in for it now. He looks up at me with that same bored ass expression and puts down a red nine. Ha! Bad move, nigga.

I smirk and throw down my card.

"Draw two, nigga!"

He sighs, looking completely unfazed by what I just did, but he can't fool me. He mad as hell now. My smirk grows. It don't matter what he do, I'ma win this shit. On the side, Jazmine and Cindy lookin' pretty anxious on what's to come, but we already kno-

"Draw four." Huey says in a lazy tone as he throws down a blue draw 2. Damn. Oh well, niggas bout to be out. "And Uno."

I look at his hand and scrunch up my face. The fuck he mean? He got two cards!

"Nigga, you retarded? You got two cards."

"But _you_ ain't say Uno so…draw two and draw four more."

Damn. How the fuck did I miss that? I could've sworn I said Uno. Man, now his bitch ass gon' try to win. Shit ain't happenin' though. He ain't 'bout to-

"Skip you." He hits me with a fuckin' blue skip. Shit! "And Uno."

I hear the girls giggling and shit beside us and that pisses me off even more. This nigga ain't bout to show me ou-

"And Uno out." Goddamn it! He uncaringly drops a blue four leaving me sittin' here with shock all over my face. How the hell did I let this shit happen? All 'cause I ain't say Uno! I'm slippin'.

"The fuck?" I exclaim as Jazmine and Cindy still laughin'.

"That's what you get for bein' so damn conceited, Reezy." Cindy says. I flick her off and she continues to laugh at me. Oh well. This is one time. Won't let that shit happen again.

"Mane, you got lucky. That's all that is." I say it in a calm voice but on the real, I can't believe this shit just happened. Now this nigga can beat me at just about anything…except art and basketball, but he ain't even interested in that so that don't even count. "Rematch." I challenge him but he rolls his eyes and stands up out the chair.

"Hell no." He replies and goes in the kitchen for some faucet water. Shit, his ass won't playin' when he said he wanted water. Hahaha! That don't make no damn sense. What the fuck is one cup of soda gon' do to a nigga? I swear this nigga be doin' too much.

"Nigga, you scared?" I challenge him again and earn a heavy ass sigh out of him. He walks back over to the table and sits across from me with that cup of water.

"Riley, by now I think you should know I fear _nothing_." I laugh at him. This nigga childish. He wanna stop playin' the game now that he won. Whatever, I ain't wanna play no more anyways. I was just testin' him. The pool callin' my name too, so fuck this game playin' shit.

"Whateva, nigga. I'm outside." I tell him and get up from my seat. I hear another chair sliding back and footsteps walking behind me. No doubt Cindy on my heels. Ha. She be all up on a nigga sometimes.

But aye, I ain't complainin'.

_Jazmine_

Cindy turns to us before going outside with Riley and tells us to turn on the radio. As soon as I do so, Rihanna blares through the speakers and everyone around me is yelling at me to turn her off.

"_Hell_ no!"

"Yo! Turn that hoe OFF!"

"Her evil ass!"

Sheesh! I didn't think she was _that_ bad. I just shrug and switch to another station that plays old school R&B. I turn my head to see if this satisfies anyone.

"Aw hell!" Riley exclaims in annoyance, but he shakes his head like he's saying 'whatever' and walks back outside to the pool. Cindy and Huey seem okay with it, so I leave it on and walk back over to my seat next to Huey. Before Cindy goes back out, she walks over to the radio and turns it up a little bit; not too loud nor too low. Then she leaves.

I don't know who sings this song, never did, but I heard it before and I really like it. As soon as I find out who it is, I'll go on LimeWire and download it at home.

As I sway from side to side and hum the tune of the song, since I don't know all the lyrics, Huey gets up again and at first I'm thinking he's about to leave me alone again, but he just gets up to throw his plastic cup in the trash and walks back over to his chair. I resume my swaying and humming until I catch him staring at me.

"What?" I ask nervously. I hope nothing's in my hair or anything, because he's staring pretty hard. I don't want to look stupid in front of him.

He just shakes his head and looks to his left. I shrug and keep on swaying and humming. It's not long before he cuts me off though.

"Do you even know who this is?" he asks as he looks at me again and I swear the tone in his voice obtains a hint of amusement. I smile at him and shrug again.

"No, but I love the song." I say. He just looks at me with an expressionless face. Typical. "Whenever I find out who this person is, I'm going to download it and-"

"D'Angelo." He cuts me off again and all I can do is blink at him in response. He knows? Hmm. "Know what the song's called?" He asks again, even though I have a feeling he already knows the answer to that. Is he trying to be funny?

I shake my head slowly. "No…?" He then turns to me with what looks like a glance over my body and replies in a sweet low voice,

"Brown Sugar."

I nearly fall out of my chair.

Oh. God.

If I was standing up right now, my knees would definitely give way. That's the…sexiest voice I've ever heard him use…ever! And he's staring right at me! Need I mention that he still doesn't have a shirt on? I'm dying here!

"Oh." I simply let out and turn my head to the side, trying hard not to blush, but it's really not working. Inside I'm freaking out, but I'm cool on the outside, if only my cheeks wouldn't betray me.

I still feel his eyes on me, so I know he sees my cheeks turn to a pink shade. Either he cares or he doesn't but he's still staring at me. This is really…awkward for me, so I'm just going to go to the bathroom or…something.

I stand up to get away from him but he starts talking again. "Where are you headed?"

I turn to see him with that raised eyebrow. Ah, _that's_ the Huey I know. I giggle nervously and shrug once more. "Oh, you know…"

He stares at me for a second, probably waiting for me to go on, but that's all I got. I really don't know where I'm going actually.

He shakes his head and rolls his eyes. "If I knew, I wouldn't be asking you, Jazmine." He sounds irritable, but that just makes me feel a lot better. To know he isn't trying to come onto me or something. Knowing him, he probably wasn't even trying to do that, but that voice; so deep, so sensual, so…hypnotic if you will. I swear if he does that again, I wouldn't know what to do with myself. Curse my teenage hormones!

I shrug again. I guess my shoulders are in the shrugging mood or something. I take my seat and sigh as I look in his direction. "Ahh, nevermind. I'm just bored, that's all." That is partly true. We're in here sitting down while Cindy and Riley are yelling and having a good time outside, but at the same time, I enjoy music, so I'm cool.

"So…if I'm so boring, go outside with them." He rolls his eyes which causes me to blink in shock. Okay, seriously? I didn't mean to offend him. I feel bad now, but really I didn't think I said anything wrong!

I place a hand on his shoulder as I did earlier and there he goes lifting that brow again. "Huey, you know I don't mean it like that. If I was bored with you, I wouldn't be in here with you right now." He looks over at me with a contemplative look on his face and then he shrugs.

"Whatever." He responds in a tired sounding voice. We remain silent as the song keeps going on. It isn't until the song is over when Huey decides to speak up again. "You know what the song is about, right?"

What's up with the questions, today? He must be in a good mood or something.

"Yeah. He's talking about black women. I'm not that naïve, Huey." I reply smartly and roll my eyes. He rolls his as well and leans back with a challenging demeanor on his visage.

"No, Jazmine. You're wrong." Of course. I sigh hard. "But that's everyone's first guess, so don't feel bad."

His monotone voice just screams 'I care about your feelings' doesn't it?

"Well what is it about?" I ask irritably. I just want to cut this convo short. He's getting on my nerves with this smart-aleck talk.

"Drugs." He casually says followed by a shrug. I narrow my eyes and look him dead in the face.

"Huey, that doesn't even make sense. Drugs aren't called 'Brown Sugar'. That's stupid." I probably shouldn't have said that because…well, 99 percent of the time Huey's right. He looks at me with a scowl.

"…I think it's time to educate." I groan. God, not _now_ Huey. PLEASE not now. He already knows I'm not as smart as he is. He doesn't need to rub it in my face!

As always though, I just let him talk and keep quiet.

"Fine. Go ahead, Professor Freeman."

He's unfazed by my irritation so he continues. "Brown Sugar is just another name for Heroin, which is a very serious, very addictive drug, both physically and psychologically. It could lead to stupor, a coma and in worst case scenarios, death." He pauses, so I think he's finished.

"…Okay, so-"

"And since I know you don't know the lyrics to the song," he goes on, completely ignoring my interjection, "…somewhere in there he says 'she got a big sister by the name of Chocolate Thai', which is in fact marijuana, hence another drug."

I remain silent as he keeps talking.

"He also mentions in the first verse that he 'makes love constantly' to 'Brown Sugar'," he air quotes, "and that's why his eyes are a 'shade of blood burgundy'. Now I don't know about you, but no woman, or man for that matter, will cause someone's eyes to turn red after having sex. If so, then there's a serious problem." The look on his face is so serious that I can't help but laugh. Even when he's annoying, he's funny. He does have a point though.

"Yeah," I nod. "Maybe you're right."

"Duh."

I smirk and playfully push his muscular arm.

_God_!

Okay, calm down Jazmine. Calm down.

"You're really touchy today. What's up?" He asks me, looking annoyed, though I don't hear it in his voice.

"I don't knoooww." I respond in a light, child-like voice, just toying with him. "And what's up with the barrage of questions today?"

He looks at me with inquiring eyes.

"Barrage? Hmm. _Someone's_ expanding their vocabulary."

I roll my eyes playfully. "What_everrr_."

"I thought I asked you not to say that again." I laugh as he points at me. Ooh, I'm scared.

"Huey, shut up and answer the question." I joke and he lifts his eyebrows in mild shock.

"Damn. Getting bold now, are we?"

Okay, he's playing too much.

"Huey…"

"Jazmine…"

"HUEY!"

He sighs. "Fine. I just wanted expand that small ass brain of yours." I laugh at his reply for a second and then pause.

Wait…he _was_ joking, right?

"Are you serious?"

He looks at me with a stale face and…yeah, he's serious. I can just tell.

"So…you just called me stupid!" I squeal in realization.

"Catching on quicker than usual, I see. I like that." He says. Ah, that sarcasm. So _refreshing_.

Oh wait, I'm using it now, so…yeah.

I frown and stick my tongue out at him.

"Meanie!" I shout. He rolls his eyes.

"Whatever."

At least he doesn't deny it.

_Huey_

Sometimes Jazmine does things that people her age shouldn't do, if you haven't noticed, such as sticking her tongue out at me and saying things like 'meanie'. She's fucking sixteen years old! I just don't understand her sometimes. I mean, being just a random person on the street, you wouldn't think a young woman like Jazmine could act that way. Her appearance definitely does not match her behavior. And her voice doesn't either. Surprisingly, her voice isn't really that high anymore, thank God. Even I couldn't live with that high pitched whining for too long. It's smooth and mellow now, even when she's shouting and being…Jazmine. I like it, though.

But anyways, the point is, she needs to act her age.

Speaking of immaturity…

"AHH!" In comes Cindy and Riley nearly tripping over the furniture in the living room. Jazmine and I look at each other with raised eyebrows. I don't _even _wanna know.

"Move bitch!" Riley yells once Cindy runs ahead of him, but she doesn't listen. Instead she punches him in his arm and runs faster.

"What is going on?" Jazmine asks no one in particular as she notices all the commotion. I shrug.

"Beats me."

As we watch Cindy run to the bathroom and close the door on Riley's face, I have a pretty good idea as to what's going on.

"Fuck!" he yells and starts banging on the door, shouting out more profanities. Cindy's rich, doesn't she have another bathroom?

"Nigga go in the upstairs bathroom! Shit!" Cindy yells behind the door as if she heard what I was thinking.

Well, had enough of that.

"Idiots." I mutter. Jazmine does that girlish giggle again but I just stand up and walk to the living room. I plop down on the couch and sigh. This feels much better than that hard ass chair.

I hear Jazmine's chair being scooted back and then footsteps coming my way.

"You're mean." She says, pointing at me with a smile.

"You just now realized that?"

She sighs and sits right beside me, and she's really…really close.

"Of course not. I just like pointing it out." She says. When I turn to look at her, I see her smiling brightly at me.

"You must like staring at me, huh?" I tease. I will admit, I like to make her blush. It's hilarious. If I was the laughing type, I'd be weak right now. And yes, that 'Brown Sugar' thing I did was on purpose. The look on her face was classic. I didn't know I'd have her like that, though.

Just as I suspect, she's blushing slightly and lets out a small laugh. "Wh-why do you say that?"

I inwardly smirk as I take note of her stuttering. I know this is wrong, but I really want to see her reactions.

"Because you have." I tell her with a raised brow. "Every time I look at you, I catch you looking at me."

Her blush darkens. Yeah, I'm enjoying this.

"Well…that's because you're talking." She tells me, but I just look at her and draw my eyebrows together in mock confusion. Then, I do the unthinkable and even _I_ know I'm going too far.

"Are you sure that's the reason?" I say and softly touch her left cheek with my index finger.

She freezes on the spot and I slowly pull my hand back from her face. Okay, I just did _too _much.

"Uh…yeah, I'm sure." She says in a shaky voice. Damn, now it's not so fun anymore. It's just awkward now.

She turns away from me and rubs her arm. Well, I completely ruined it, didn't I?

We don't say anything for a while. We just sit back and listen to the music, or at least try to. This is really uncomfortable.

"Aiight, now!" Riley shouts, walking into the living room. "I'ma give ya'll a fair warning. Do not, I repeat, do _not _go in the upstairs bathroom for twenty-five to thirty-five minutes." He then walks in the kitchen to eat the exact thing that just went through him.

I sigh hard. He and Granddad are just alike.

"Riley, why are you eating the same food?" He looks at me with puffed up cheeks indicating that he was already eating. He swallows it down and rolls his eyes.

"Nigga, this shit on point. The fuck you mean?"

I shake my head, not at all surprised. "Dumbass." I mutter. Just then, I finally hear Jazmine make some noise. She giggles at my reply.

"You guys are funny." She says and stands up. "I wanna get back in the pool before dark."

She doesn't seem to expect a response because she's heading out the door as we speak. Wow, she's not playing. She must really like to swim. I shake my head and lean back on the couch.

_Riley_

Damn. I don't know what the hell Cindy put in these tacos but she had me shittin' for days! I ain't never felt nothin' like that! It felt like a bunch of fireworks goin' off in my ass! That shit hurt like a bitch!

But these tacos is too good though. I'm over here thinkin' about whether I should listen to Huey or not, but I never listen to his gay ass anyways, so why start now? Plus he beat me in Uno and he ain't wanna rematch.

So I'ma just eat this shit up and wait for Cindy to get out so we can get back in the pool. Huey over there on the couch, occasionally lookin' outside for Jazmine. I don't get him sometimes. Like, why you sittin' inside thinkin' about whether or not you should go outside wit' yo' girl rather than just goin' outside wit' yo' girl? This nigga doin' too much.

I ain't gon' lie, now. Huey may be a gay ass nigga, but he still my brother. I don't want his ass to keep bullshittin' around Jazmine when he know he feelin' her. At the same time though, I ain't about to stress it, 'cause he should be smart enough to know what to do. Love and romance ain't his specialty, but he should at least know the basics. Shit, he betta, 'cause if he don't get that, another nigga will.

"Just go outside wit' her, man." I tell him. He looks at me and does that eyebrow thing. This nigga corny. I suck my teeth, but I don't say nothin'.

"Why should I?" Ah, so he wanna play that game? Hahaha. This nigga…

I laugh and shake my head. "Nigga, you know you want to. That's why you keep lookin' outside. Just go'on head and hit that. I ain't gon' tell nobody." I snicker and don't notice a small square-shaped couch pillow comin' my way until it hits me. "You lil' bitch!"

"Shut up." He says boringly and stands up to go outside. When he goes all the way out, I smirk.

At least he listened.

I guess I should do the same.

I look down at the shit that had me shittin' in the first place and walk away from it. As I pass the bathroom Cindy's in, I bang on it, just to annoy her. Hehehe.

"Hurry up in there!" I yell and snicker at her reply.

"Nigga quit playin'!"

_Huey_

Despite the fact that the juvenile delinquent I call brother pisses me off to the point where I want to kick his ass, he's right. I did want to come out here with Jazmine. Just…I don't want to experience another awkward moment. I hate awkward moments.

I sigh and sit on the reclining chair and lie back. Jazmine's in the pool again. She swims around for a good minute before saying anything.

"Aw, you came back for me?" she jokes and sets her arms on the end of the pool, looking at me. I roll my eyes and look up at the clouds.

I know she's joking, but I don't think she knows just how _right_ she is.

_Jazmine_

He rolls his eyes and I can't help but giggle. He gets irritated by the littlest things and it's so cute.

And I have no idea what that little stunt he pulled inside was about, but it made me feel…some type of way. He's never touched me like that before! It made me feel uncomfortable, really uncomfortable. To know that someone I've known since I moved here, my _best friend_, was flirting with me.

But somewhere deep down…well, semi-deep…

I liked it. Heck, I was thrilled!

I've been crushing on this guy for the longest, so to see him actually doing something like that is…I can't even describe it!

And again I say, him being shirtless doesn't help…at all.

"So, what do you want to do when we leave here?" I ask him. He looks rather bored, and I don't want to drag him everywhere. I want to be fair and give him a chance to determine where we go.

"I don't know. I guess I'm goin' home."

I give him a blank look and he just stares at me before asking, "What?"

"Huey, don't be a Plain Jane, let's do something."

"I can't be a Plain Jane, I'm not a female." I giggle again.

"Huey, I'm serious."

"Okay." He says, sighing. "What do _you_ want to do?"

I draw my eyebrows together. "But…I asked _you_ what you wanted to do." He rolls his eyes again.

"Yeah, I'm aware."

I scoff, a rarity for me, and slap my hands on the pavement, pushing my entire weight on them and getting out of the pool. I walk up to him with my hands on my hips. He just stares at me, not saying a thing. There's something in his eyes though. The way he's looking at me makes me feel a little uneasy, so I just sit down next to him and fold my arms.

"…Sometime today, please." I say, slightly annoyed.

"Be quiet, I'm thinking!" he snaps, shutting me up.

We sit a few minutes while he's still 'thinking'. Then comes,

"How about…" the bright,

"…I got nothin'." Idea.

I stare at him blankly for a while and roll my eyes. "Come on, Huey. You gotta have _something_ in mind."

He looks at me with a deep scowl. "Well, I don't. Why don't _you_ come up with something? I could care less."

There's just no reasoning with the guy is there?

"Fine." I say and turn to look in the direction of the pool. "When do you want to leave?"

"Now." He responds almost automatically.

I sigh, but get up and dry off nonetheless. He wants to leave? Fine. He wants to leave it up to _me_? Fine. I hope he likes what I'll have planned for us.

"So…where _are_ we going, exactly?" He asks, seemingly interested. I smile, sliding my shorts up, and shrug.

"It's a surprise." I catch him rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, because I _love_ those." He says, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

I look at him again while I pull my top over my head. "Now, are you sure you want to leave now?" He looks at me and sighs hard.

"Yes, Jazmine." He sounds annoyed, but whatever. I shake my head and smirk.

"Okay."

_Huey_

"Okay." She says with a smirk. I lift my eyebrow, confused. She's up to something, I know it.

As I put my socks and shoes on, I look her way and see that the smirk is still on her face.

The way she says that…has me thinking if I'm doing the right thing. I don't know if I should leave Jazmine in charge of everything. Something tells me that whatever she wants us to do is something I'm really going to despise. Something unforgettable, something…

Humiliating.

And how wonderful is _that_?

* * *

><p>Jazmine...what you got planned for that boy? LOL! I think I already know, but...don't want to spoil it just yet! :D<p>

Review please :)


	4. Chapter 4

It's been a long time. I shouldn't've left you...

Corny as always, lol. What up though! Sorry you guys, I've been stuck on this freakin' story for a gooooooooooooodd minute because I wanted this chapter to be really eventful and hilarious, but I couldn't come up with anything, so I finally was just like, whatever. I'ma end this chapter and move on to chapter 5 with the really good stuff. So sorry for the long ass delay. And thanks again for you guys' comments on my classmate's death. It's so sad, man. Smh, she was too young.

Anyways,

Shoutouts to my fave people, Cruella De 'Chelle, MzMinni3, MissG2020, Miss Ace Thank You, MizzBB, jasmine kareem, bubbles, MissV, Rivi2012, and Miss Natasha (told you I'd update lol)! I always enjoy you guys' reviews. So comical lol and sweet.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BOONDOCKS MANNEE!

This may not be you guys' favorite chapter because Huey & Jaz aren't too flirty lol but next chap? We'll see lol

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 4<p>

_Cindy_

As I finally get my ass out the bathroom, I see Jaz and Huey dressed up again, looking like they're about to leave.

"Ya'll leavin' already?"

Jazmine nods and gives me what looks like a sympathetic smile. I shake my head and smirk. This girl always worryin' about hurtin' my feelings. Ha! I don't hurt, I don't cry, I don't stay mad for long and I don't hold no damn grudges. Nigga, I'm carefree! I hit Nirvana almost every day! So she don't need to be worryin' about me. I love her though. That's my bitch, even though she don't like me callin' her that.

"Oh, well where ya'll goin'?"

Jazmine smiles, almost sneakily and glances over at Huey. Hmm, I bet her ass about to humiliate that nigga. Hahaha!

"It's a surprise." Huey replies monotonously and rolls his eyes. Jazmine giggles.

I shrug. I don't know what's going through Jazmine's head, but all I know is her ass better tell me later!

"Aiight, well I'll see ya'll later." I tell them. Huey nods and turns around while Jaz and I hug.

"Okay, I'll see you."

"Yeah, and ya'll be careful out there. Heat waves ain't no fuckin' joke!"

They nod and leave.

And here I am. All alone in a large, empty mansion, my parents on vacation at the Bahamas (why they couldn't take me is beyond me, but I learned not to give a fuck anymore), and Riley's go-.

Waiiitt! Where _is_ that nigga! I know he ain't leave! I look around, all around the first floor and I don't see him. We got two more flights of stairs, and I don't feel like going up them, so I yell his name, gettin' no response.

I call him again and still no answer. I shrug and go into the living room to watch In Living Color.

Oh well. All I know is his ass betta not be rummaging through my closet and shit like he did last time. Nosy ass!

_Jazmine_

We had to make a pit stop at our houses to change out of our bathing attire before we went anywhere else. I'm sort of disappointed about seeing Huey with a shirt on, but at least I don't feel awkward anymore.

Anyways, later, I meet up with Huey at his house. He has on tan cargo shorts, a plain fitted white T-shirt, and white Nikes. I smile at him. Huey's such a pretty boy and he doesn't even know it.

I have on the same outfit I had on earlier, except instead of my bathing suit underneath, I have on my underclothes.

I can't wait until we get to our destination. Hehehe.

_Huey_

Yeeaaahhh…okay….

Why do I even listen to her? How did I not see this coming? Ugh! I should've went with my gut and stayed at Cindy's. At least I would've been in an environment more…fitting for me.

As we get out of the taxi cab, I look at Jazmine incredulously. "A…massage parlor?"

Yes, you heard me right.

She just glances at me with a wide grin, before looking through the glass doors. My expression still the same, I look up at the silver script on the front of the building that reads '_Tranquility_'. I look back at Jazmine and see her staring at me, highly amused. I shake my head, still standing there.

She sighs contently and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Huey, trust me, you'll like it." She assures me. I finally look through the glass doors and notice what kind of people are inside. White people.

All dressed in robes and towels. Not too happy about that one.

Jazmine's my best friend, so I trust her…but I'm not so sure I'll feel comfortable with someone else's hands rubbing against me and I most definitely _do not_ want to get naked. That's just too much. Hopefully they have something that doesn't require a full strip down.

"I don't wanna get naked." I blurt out before realizing what I'm saying.

There's a slight pause, but then I hear Jazmine giggling and turn to her.

"I'm serious."

"I know! That's why it's so funny!" She yells between her laughter and lightly punches my shoulder. "You're funny."

I shrug and sigh. "Yeah, well do I have a choice?"

She snorts as I roll my eyes.

"Of course, silly! You _are_ the customer, right?"

I ignore the question and sigh again. I guess a massage wouldn't hurt.

"Okay, well let's get this over with."

After all, it's supposed to make you feel better, right?

* * *

><p>"AWW SHIIIIITT!"<p>

"Quiet! You silly American!"

I continue to yell over and over again as this crazy, little Asian woman continues to pound my chest furiously. This is supposed to make me feel _better_?

Despite the fact that Jazmine said I had a choice, she practically begged me to remove _something_. Just to get her to shut up, I agreed to take off my shirt…once again.

So here I am, shirtless, alone in a room with a possible former asylum patient, being pounded to near death. This is not…comfortable, at all. I can't take it anymore. She's insane! I'm not payin' her for this!

"Okay, stop!" I yell, holding my hands up. She stops, but looks at me with the most evil glare I've ever seen. I don't think _I_ could even top _that_. Now, instead of my chest, she looks like she wants to beat up my face. I raise an eyebrow, waiting for her next move.

We stare at each other for a while, until she harshly pulls me up with incredible strength and crosses her arms. I gawk at her for a second. What's her problem?

"Fine! Thirty dollar!" She yells quite unnecessarily. I have to cover my ears.

Rolling my eyes, I reach in my back pocket as I stand up. She doesn't even deserve that much, but I don't care now, I just want to go. My damn lungs feel like they're bleeding. Crazy woman!

I hand her the money and she snatches it out of my hand.

"Aye!" I yell back in frustration. "What the hell is your problem?"

Her glare deepens.

"You American, always ungrateful! Always want to stop in the middle 'cause you feel pain! In China, we never cry or complain. We do our job in silence."

A small smile spreads across her face and I can't help but think about the door right behind me and how badly I want to go through it. She needs help.

Then her glare returns. "But no! You crybaby American, appreciate nothing!"

And could someone _please_ explain to her the difference between singular and plural? Really, it's irritating me.

"Woman," I start in annoyance. "You beat my fuckin' chest like I was King Kong! How the hell is that supposed to be relaxing? We _are_ in a place of comfort and tranquility, right? I mean, that _is_ the name on the front of this damn building, is it not?" I snap at her, standing up with my shirt in my left hand.

Her glare hardens, and though I'd hate to admit it, it does look a bit intimidating, like she's about to pull out a blade and chop off my-

"You ungrateful!" She screams and slams her right fist into the wall.

And that's my cue.

"Whatever." I mutter. In my mind, I want to say more than that, but I don't have time for foolishness. I'll just wait outside until Jazmine's ready.

"Crazy woman."

"I HEARD THAT! YOU UNGRATEFUL-"

Cut off by the door. One thing I'm 'grateful' for, is the person who invented such a thing.

Even if they_ were_ white.

_Jazmine_

Ooh, this feels so good! Total relaxation, yes! That's exactly what I needed. Cool air, no sun, massages…life is great!

I sigh in comfort as my masseuse rubs my upper back. He's really good with his hands, but I have to admit, it feels kind of strange being in a room alone with this grown man. I didn't like the way he looked at me when he walked back in, seeing me in a towel. If I'm not mistaken, I think I saw his eyes trailing up and down my body. Weird, since he looks old enough to be my father.

I brush it off though. It's not as if I'm the first young woman he's done this with.

I sigh and close my eyes. This feels so right!

"Mademoiselle," He begins in his French accent. You know, some people find that hot, but I just find it funny. I know, very childish of me, but I can't help it. "You have the most beautiful skin complexion."

I grimace a little at his…admiration of my skin color, but I try to be nice.

"Oh, thanks." I timidly reply. He should just be quiet and continue doing what I paid him to do. I know, I sound like Huey right now, but am I wrong?

He's kneading my back for a minute, and remains silent for a long time. It isn't until he moves down to my exposed right leg when I start feeling uncomfortable again. His hands are like, groping me. Like, he's enjoying the feel _too _much. But, maybe I'm too sensitive about this.

That's what I think, until I feel his hand slowly traveling up my thigh, under the towel.

I jump up, surprising him, and myself since my towel didn't fall off. I glare at him and head towards the door. All the while, he has this stupid, confusing look on his face. On the way, I pick up my folded clothes and my purse.

"How _dare_ you!" I seethe lowly, opening the door. I don't even let him get a word in, because the next second, I'm out... and the only one standing around with a towel on. Pssh, I don't care. Just as long as I'm away from that _pervert_, I'm cool.

I shake my head and feel my eyes burning. Successfully, I stop myself from crying. What he did was totally uncalled for. I feel so…violated, even if it is just my thigh, he had no business doing that! What's up with people like that? Just do your job and do it right! I shouldn't have to feel nervous, or uncomfortable at a massage parlor! I'm supposed to feel good, feel at ease! This is crap!

"Crazy ass…" I heard my best friend say aloud in his normal irritated fashion. I turn to my left to see him shaking his head, looking around. He's probably trying to find me so we could get the heck up out of here. I sense he didn't enjoy his massage either.

"Huey." I call to him, completely forgetting that he's never seen me with nothing but a towel on before. He turns to me and his expression changes from his usual scowl, to an unreadable, blank expression. I wonder what his problem is.

"Hey. You okay?" He asks, concern in his tone. He must notice the glum look on my face from what just happened. I think it's sweet when he does that. He's really not as cold as people make him out to be.

I nod. "Yeah, you?"

He nods too and sighs, leaning against the wall.

"Yeah, that woman is crazy though." He informs me. I just wait for him to go on. "She beat the hell out of me."

There's a pause, and I can't help but laugh a little. Surely, she didn't beat him up, but it still sounds funny.

"I'm serious. She just pounded away at my chest." He demonstrates with his fists in the air, and I laugh harder.

"Wow. Sounds horrible." I admit. He rolls his eyes, probably from the recollection.

"How about you? Did you like yours?"

I frown and look to the ground as he brings that up. I should've known he'd ask that.

"Well…it was good at first, but…"

I trail off my sentence and feel my eyes burn again. Dang it! Don't cry, Jazmine. Whatever you do, do NOT cry!

"Hey," I guess he takes notice of my demeanor because his voice is so soft and caring. "What's wrong?"

I sniffle, still trying hard as I can to hold back my tears. He sighs as I still give him no reply.

"Jazmine, what happened in there?" His voice is firm and hard, and at that, I just feel I have no choice but to tell him. I don't know why, but he just has a way of getting the truth out of me.

I close my eyes and sigh heavily. I feel his hands lightly grip my shoulders, but I don't open my eyes yet.

"It's okay, you can tell me." He assures as he notices my behavior. I nod slowly.

After a minute or so, I clutch my clothes tightly in my hands and open my eyes. He gives me that upraised eyebrow look again.

"Okay," I hesitantly begin. "He…made me feel uncomfortable because at first…be-because he said how my skin complexion was beautiful." I tell him in a broken voice. I feel a tear escape, which really gets his attention since he all of a sudden has this deathly glare on his visage. His grip on my shoulders tightens a bit, but it doesn't hurt. I can tell he's trying not to do so.

"He _what_?" He nearly exclaims. I know I can't calm him down even if I tried, but trust me, I'm not trying to now. I nod and continue as another tear falls.

"Yeah…and after that I just felt weird about him, but he didn't say anything for a while. Then, once I thought things were back to normal, he-he-he…"

"He…what?" He eggs on.

I sniffle again and bring both of my hands on top of his, trying to get him to loosen his grip. It's starting to hurt a little, now.

"Sorry." He apologizes and loosens up. I smile weakly, despite how I feel.

"It's okay." I assure him and sigh again. Okay, here it is. I just tell him everything.

"Well, he massaged my legs, the area that was exposed, and it felt like he was groping me a bit. It made me feel really uneasy, but I still ignored it, up until he reached higher, under the towel and rubbed my thigh." I tell him this, ending my statement in anger. His grip isn't tight, but his face is and I know exactly what he's going to do.

"Excuse me for a minute, please." He tells me, not caring for a response. Before I can stop him, he's walking past me and into the room I just exited.

My eyes grow as I hear him arguing with quite a colorful vocabulary, much more colorful than I've ever heard him speak, and then a few screams and cries for help.

Seconds later, he leaves the room cracking his knuckles. I stare at him in shock, just as everyone around us is.

He looks around at everyone else and raises his brow.

"What?"

They just mutter and continue doing what they were doing. He walks over to me and leans up against the wall again.

"Well, you won't have to worry about him anymore." He assures in a very calm nature. I just stare at him, my expression unreadable. He stares back, waiting on me to say something.

I don't know why, but all I can do is just crack up. Huey is crazy! Though it's awfully sweet that he was concerned for me, he didn't have to go and beat the guy up! That's messed up, but I hate to admit that I'm not all too disturbed about it. It's actually pretty funny.

After hunching over, my left hand clutching my towel in case it attempted to fall off, I rise up and see Huey giving me a funny look.

"What's so funny?" He inquires in confusion. I know he's confused, so am I.

I giggle a little more and shake my head. "I really don't know." He shakes his too and sighs.

"Whatever. Let's go before they decide to call the cops on me." He says, lifting himself off of the wall. I nod in agreement and try heading to the door, but he clears his throat, stopping me. I turn around to see him with a small smirk.

"You forgettin' something?" He asks, although I think he knows the answer to his own question.

I shake my head slowly, not exactly knowing where he's coming from. There's a slight pause, followed by him rolling his eyes.

"Look what's in your hands." He plainly orders. I look down and jump in realization.

"Oh!" I exclaim and run past him. "Be right back!"

"Sure." I hear him say before I reach the door in the woman's locker room.

_Huey_

Jazmine Elizabeth Dubois…man oh man oh man. Never did I think I'd ever feel her the way I did when I met up with her. I blame those damn teenage hormones, _all_ the way. But with Jazmine just standing there in nothing but a towel is all too appealing. I swear, it's hard _not _to stare. She has the body of a Goddess. Her rich caramel complexion is so beautifully toned and that towel outlined her figure just right. I feel strange looking at her like that, but I can't ignore it.

While I wait for her outside of the women's locker room, I groan a little in disappointment. I can't believe she's got me thinking about her like this. She's my friend, who I happen to have a lot of respect for, so why I'm acting like this is beyond me, but I can't help it.

What the hell is going on today? First the pool, now this? Is she trying to get something started?

Okay, wow…I have _got_ to get it under control. This isn't me.

A few minutes later, I hear the door knob turning on the other side, opening the door. Out comes Jazmine with her clothes on and her hair tied in a bun on top of her head. She lets the two curly tresses rest on either side of her face. She really is beautiful. I smirk a little, but cover it up before she notices.

"Ready?" She asks, finally looking at me. I nod and we both walk out of the place together. All I can think about when we exit the building is how much I'll miss the AC.

_Riley_

Man, Cindy found my ass lookin' in her room again. She was fussin' and shit, but I know she ain't really mad. I can tell when her ass get mad. She just wanted someone to argue with. That's how she is. She know she ain't care if I was snoopin' around. Hehe.

Naw, I don't know though. Maybe she was just irritated or somethin'. Who cares? What she gon' do, stop hangin' wit' a nigga? Nigga, that'll be the fuckin' day!

Now we back outside in the pool, and I'm teachin' her ass how to swim. Hahahaha! How the hell you got a pool and you don't take the time out to learn somethin' as simple as swimmin'? That's that bullshit.

"Stop kickin' yo' feet, girl!" I yell at her as water keeps splashin' in my face. "You don't gotta kick like that in order to swim. Just kick your legs underwater. It ain't that fuckin' hard!"

She stops and turns around with a strong glare. "Nigga, I'm tryin'! Stop gettin' so fuckin' upset! Shit, I should get on you about lookin' through my shit, but I'm not so you need to calm yo' ass down, or get the boot!"

Shit. I ain't tryna go home.

"Fine." I groan. "My bad."

I ain't one to take shit from nobody, but this my homie, and Granddad ain't about to get on me about what I did earlier.

And I ain't tellin' what I did, so don't you worry about what the fuck _I'm_ doin'. Do you, nigga!

She rolls her eyes and swims, or attempts to, over to me. She looks funny as hell doin' that, so I can't help but laugh.

"Nigga, hush." She tells me in a warning tone. I shake my head, but stop anyways. "Just tell me what to do."

She positions herself beside me.

"Aiight, copy everything I do, aiight?" I tell her in a less harsh tone. She nods, so I proceed.

I lean my body forward, and she copies me. Then I move my arms in slow motion, showing her how to wade. She does it too, and gets the idea, so I feel like she's ready for step three.

"Now just lift a leg, and push off." I tell her, demonstrating. She watches me, but she doesn't do it. "You got that?" I ask as I see her lookin' unsure.

"I…guess." She answers timidly. I shake my head again.

"Naw, you need to learn this. Let me help you." I offer and go back over to her. I tell her to lean forward and do her arms like she did before. She seems like she doesn't want to do the next step, so I wrap my arms around her torso to keep her up. For some reason as I do this, my cheeks get hot and I start feelin' weird inside. What the fuck?

"Aiight, so just lift one leg." I tell her. She looks my way with a worried look. "Don't worry, I got you. You ain't gon' fall." She nods reluctantly and picks up her right leg. She feels herself leanin' forward and screams. I wrap tighter around her and shush her, trying to calm her down.

"Damn Cindy, calm down! I said I got you!" I don't mean to yell at her, but damn, she don't need to get all frantic on a nigga!

She looks at me with panic written all over her face. "Well, my bad! Everybody ain't a fuckin' pro at swimmin', Riley!"

I sigh hard. "Cindy, chill out, man. I'm tryna help you. You want help, right?" My voice is firm but not as hard. She stares for a second, but nods soon after. She then goes back in her position and picks that same leg up. I feel her trembling under my fingers, and I try ridding the impure thoughts out my head. This is my nigga. Ain't no time for shit like that.

"Now, lift the other one."

"I thought you said to push off." She answers immediately, almost cuttin' me off. I snicker and roll my eyes.

"Cindy, how you gon' push off if I'm holdin' onto you?" She doesn't say anything, so I go on. "Look, just listen to me."

She shrugs and lets out a breathy sigh. "Fine."

She hesitantly picks her left one up and I help guide her in the water. It takes a minute, but she eventually gets the hang of it, and soon she doesn't need my help.

"Close ya eyes." I say and she turns her head slightly with a mean look. Damn, what I say?

"Riley, I swear to God you betta not dunk me."

Shit. I ain't even think about that. Hmm…naw, now ain't a good time. She might panic so much and end up drownin'. I can't risk that shit.

I sigh and look up at the sky irritably. "Cindy, when are you gon' trust me? I ain't gon' do that shit." She rolls her eyes and turns around. I should dunk her just for that, but naw.

"Fine. But I will _kill_ you if you lyin' to me."

I roll my eyes too before I guide her around the pool again. Her arms and legs are movin' underwater, so pretty soon, I slowly unwrap my arms from her and back away.

This girl is gone. Her eyes are closed and she don't even realize I let go. I smirk at her swimmin' around like that. Shit's cute as hell, I won't deny.

"Open ya eyes, now!" I yell once I'm far away from her.

_Cindy_

My eye's pop open as I realize this nigga ain't wit' me no more. He on the far side of the pool, chillin'. What the fuck? He got me swimmin' by myself and sh-…wait…

I'm swimmin'….by myself! This shit's amazing, but scary. He had me swimmin' with my eyes closed, I could've hit the wall and knocked myself out or somethin'! Yeah, it sounds a bit extreme, but I'm just sayin'.

"Nigga, you over there swimmin' like a pro!" He yells again and laughs loud as hell. I roll my eyes and swim over to him. I can't fight the smile as I realize he helped me do so. I gotta thank him.

We both climb out the pool and sit on the lounge chairs. The sun is dryin' me off fast as a bitch! I just got out and the only droplets of water are between my fuckin' boobs!

Anyways, we layin' back on our own chairs and shit, but I feel like bein' nice.

"Aye, thanks."

He looks at me and nods.

"It's all good. Can't have you not knowin' how to swim in case you have a pool party or somethin'. My niggas ain't gettin' embarrassed."

A sliver of irritation hits me, but I smile back trying to ignore it. I know he don't mean to hurt me, but I can't lie, I hate bein' one of the 'niggas'. I know I'm tough, but I'm still a girl, ain't I? I'm still attracted to dudes. So what if I don't wear makeup? So what if I don't wear pink? Who the _fuck_ cares if I play video games with my niggas sometimes? That's just how I am; Cindy Adele McPhearson. I ain't no fuckin' dyke though!

My bad for the mini-rant thing. I just hate that shit. I don't say nothin' though.

We sit out for a minute before jumping back in the pool. Shit, now that I can swim, thanks to Riley, I don't feel like gettin' out for a long ass time.

_Huey_

So now that Jaz's original plan went straight down the toilet, we're sitting in the booth at the local ice cream shop. I don't eat it, but Jazmine does, and I just want her to feel better. I'm no heartless bastard. Even though I show no sympathy, I still feel bad that she didn't enjoy her massage. All because of that old pervert.

Anyways, she's scarfing down a vanilla ice cream with chocolate sauce and colorful sprinkles. I'm just sitting here, looking at her comically. She's seems like she's been craving it all day. I can't tell you how many times that spoon's hit the side of the glass bowl.

"You enjoyin' yourself?" I ask her, smirking mentally. She stops, clanging the spoon against the bowl, and looks up at me with a light smile and a small blush. She embarrasses too easily, but that's why it's so fun to tease her…up until she gets too uncomfortable.

"This is good. You should try it." She suggests, almost incoherently. I hate when she does that.

"Why do you talk with your mouth full?" I ignore her suggestion. She smiles and shrugs. When she starts talking again, the ice cream is already swallowed.

"Whatever. Just try the ice cream." I shake my head.

"What did I tell you? I don't eat that sugary shit." She laughs hard at my response, but I'm all too serious.

"God, I love you Huey." She says in the midst of her laughter, making my stomach drop. I keep a straight face though. She didn't mean it like _that_, did she?

She gets herself together, but keeps smiling. "You're so funny." She concludes. She's looking straight at me, and my cheeks are heating…up!

"Oh…yeah." I nonchalantly reply and turn my head to the direction of the window. I'm not really looking at anything, just trying to avoid her gaze.

In no time, she goes back to eating that stuff.

"So," She starts up after she's done. "are you hungry?"

Now that I think about it, I am kind of hungry. Hmm.

"I guess." I respond with a shrug. She nods before standing up and stretching. I stand up with her and walk up to the register to pay for the ice cream.

"Oh, that's sweet, but Huey you don't have to pay for it." She tries to stop me, but I shake my head.

"No, it's fine. It's only about three or four dollars, right?"

"That'll be $7.64, sir." The thin, blonde-haired white dude tells me in a boring tone. Jazmine and I blink at him.

"…Come again?"

He sighs slightly and tilts his head, looking downwards. Wow, someone hates their job.

"$7.64."

I turn to Jazmine and catch her looking at me apologetically.

"Sorry, Huey." I sigh hard. Why would she choose the most expensive place on the block?

I shake my head again. "It's cool."

She shakes hers, too. "No, it's not. I'll pay for it and you ca-"

"Jazmine," I look at her with a warning tone. "I said it's cool." She gets it, and backs away with her hands up.

Anyways, I give the boring man a ten, regretting paying for the damn ice cream half-heartedly, but I don't complain aloud. I just want her to be happy, despite how I feel.

He gives me back my change and a receipt.

"Come back soon." He drones. I snort as we exit the shop.

"Not."

_Jazmine_

Maybe this day isn't the best, but I'm just so happy to be with Huey. I don't care about the fact that he's pessimistic. He's really kind and caring…actually, that's an understatement. I can't even begin to explain to you how happy he makes me. First he beat up the pervert, though it was highly unnecessary, then he took me to the place I suggested with no questions asked, then he paid for my ice cream, and now he's going with me to get some food! I love him! You know…as a friend.

I sigh because of the heat and wipe my forehead with the back of my hand. I'm sweating already, and that's pretty embarrassing. I hope Huey doesn't notice it. But anyways,

As we walk down the sidewalk, I can't help but think about how much I put him through sometimes. Why does he stick by my side, after all this time? I wouldn't even fit in his friendship category, compared to what kind of friends he told me he had in Chicago. So I wonder how he puts up with me. I still complain a little, and eventually feel bad about it. I'm still a bit naive, I won't lie. I still sort of worry about the little imperfections of mine. It annoys the crap out of him, but he never leaves. That's another reason why I love him. Sure he can be Mr. Grumpy Pants sometimes, but I wish people would look past that exterior and realize there's more to him than just an angry face.

"What's on your mind?" He asks, yanking me out of my thoughts. I blush a little, embarrassed that he noticed I was sort of out of it.

I look up and smile. "Just thinking about stuff."

He chocks up a brow, still looking ahead. "Stuff?"

"Mm hmm."

I know what you're thinking…just tell him the truth! But I can't. I just feel like he'll take my compliments the wrong way and that would be super awkward.

We walk in a comfortable silence for a while until we reach the Plaza. There are all types of restaurants here, and I know exactly where Huey wants to go. I want him to feel good for a change. He didn't enjoy his massage, well neither one of us did, and he didn't eat any ice cream, so the restaurant we go to will be his choice.

"Panera Bread?" I suggest, although we both know the answer.

Huey sighs contently, not even looking at me. "You know me too well."

I laugh and wrap my arm around his shoulder as we walk closer to the door.

I sure hope the AC is on in there.

* * *

><p>So there ya go! Ch. 4, done. If you didn't like it, sorry lol. Like I said, next chap will really be exciting.<p>

But yeah, review, review, review and I love you guys!


End file.
